Enrichment Program Abstract Growing health disparities, population aging and the increasing burden of multiple chronic conditions require innovative approaches in research design, scientific leadership, implementation, evaluation and communication. These changes compel us to consider the relationship between people experiencing multiple chronic conditions, families, providers and systems issues in developing interventions to foster resilience and improve health outcomes. The interdependence of social, political and economic forces is captured in the ecological approach of our Society to Cells Resilience Framework, enabling a focus on feasible innovations in healthcare. Nurses are well placed to advance these much needed health care reforms through person-centered research and interdisciplinary collaborations. Moreover, research, policy, practice and education in healthcare is shifting from expert clinician to collaborative and person-centered models. Such models take into account the social determinants of health and methodologies that emphasize stakeholder engagement in the design process and yield interventions that are feasible, efficacious and sustainable. The approach undertaken in the Enrichment Program (EP) leverages the synergy across the health and social sciences to address the symptom itself, patient self-management and family and community self-care needs of those living with multiple chronic conditions. Advancing the science of improving health among those experiencing multiple chronic conditions, and developing creative, productive researchers who are competent, capable and credentialed to drive culture change provides an exciting opportunity for early career researchers and a window for accelerating innovation in healthcare. Nurse scientists need to not only be skilled in research methods but in design thinking, implementation science, value proposition development, and communication skills. The EP, led by Drs. Jacquelyn Campbell and Patricia M. Davidson, will collaborate with the Administrative and Pilot Administration cores and stakeholder groups. In doing so, the EP will enrich the Johns Hopkins community which, like many academic health centers, has historically tended towards single disease or symptom expertise. Aim 1: Provide expertise, facilitate networks, promote leadership and crucial conversations on study design, implementation and translational issues in research. Aim 2: Work with P30 pilot study investigators, potential pilot study investigators and other junior investigators to develop and implement career development and mentorship plans that emphasize innovation and develop attention to addressing health inequities and SDOH, and advance implementation science. Aim 3: Conduct interactive workshops to develop leadership and communication skills as well as exposure to cross cutting and innovative research methods.